The purpose of the Vector Production Core (Core B) is to develop and provide gene transfer reagents to[unreadable] members of the Program efficiently and in a cost-effective manner. The research-grade vector production[unreadable] laboratory has been well established and centralized core component of the UCSD Gene Therapy Program[unreadable] and has demonstrated the benefit of such a core facility to the current program project as well as UCSD and[unreadable] other investigators through many venues. The core laboratory has great expertise in the development and[unreadable] efficient preparation of a variety of high quality research-grade gene transfer vectors, including: adenovirus,[unreadable] adeno-associated virus (AAV), lentivirus, retrovirus (ecotropic, amphotropic, and VSV-G pseudotyped),[unreadable] herpes simplex virus, VSV-G virosomes and plasmids. Technological innovation is also an important[unreadable] function of the Core laboratory and it has recently made significant innovations to AAV and HIVl-based[unreadable] lentivirus vectors, including development of multiple serotypes of AAV vectors, double-strand DNA[unreadable] genome AAV vectors, tetracycline-inducible vectors, and vectors for siRNA. Core B has incorporated such[unreadable] new vectors into the service function and has provided over 30 different viral vectors to facilitate efficient[unreadable] gene transfer/expression studies in the research units of the current Program. Our Vector Production Core[unreadable] will continue technological innovation and will provide high quality gene transfer vectors and all necessary[unreadable] support for gene transfer/expression to Program scientists. The vectors and related services described by the[unreadable] Program investigators will be provided without fee.